Announcement:Marketing Strategy
The original post can be found here. Okay, as some of you may know,I have taken on the rank and responsibilities of Marketing Manager. I've decided to let you guys know the basics of what we as a staffteam are doing marketing wise. Here's a simplified version. (can't let the competition get in on the action amiright?) Mission Statement The goal of this Marketing Strategy is to increase the players that stay with ArteroPk, to bring new players to the server, to make our marketing efforts more effective and to increase ArteroPk’s search rank on Google. Increasing User Retention and Expanding the User-Base Market Saturation: When the amount of advertisements provided in a market has been maximized in the current state of the marketplace. At the point of saturation, further growth can only be achieved through product improvements, marketing improvements or a rise in overall consumer demand. Put simply once market saturation has been achieved the only way to move forward and increase effectiveness is to improve the server, consumer demand and marketing improvements. This will be done in three stages *Improve the product: Quite straightforward, update gameplay, server capabilities, website updates. *Consumer demand: This is a touchy subject, but basically means to create an increased demand in the product, in this case, RSPS. Basic supply and demand. *Marketing Improvements: Where I come in, by using tried and tested marketing tactics user retention, increased user-base and marketing efficiency can be achieved. *Target Demographic: who is being marketed to and where they can be found. *Product placement: where the advertisements are placed. *Proper marketing layouts, how aspects of the advertisements are placed. *Site SEO and visual optimisation, what the user sees in their first experience with the product (ArteroPk.com) Market Timing, when certain advertisements are put on the market, determined by the target demographic. By using proactive techniques and by monitoring progress, the entire market approach can be drastically improved, making it cost efficient, and far more effective in achieving the goals set. TLDR; If this made no sense to you basically, I will be improving our banners, using new formats to advertise with, (video media, social media etc) placing the advertisements strategically, improving how well www.arteropk.com is ranked through common keywords (rsps, private servers, top private servers etc.) on Google, and putting the ArteroPk name in the most/best places possible. By implementing this marketing strategy we will recover most of the players that left due to the downtime of the server, as well as new ones and sustain our current playerbase, in a short period we will be averaging around 300+ ingame in all timezones. Also, @anyone with VFX (Video editing) skills. I am looking for talented VFX artists to help me with a range of promotional content. If you believe you have these skills, please contact me with your portfolio here shreddzy Template: (Optional) Youtube Account: Rate your activity (1-10) Vids you'd like to showcase: Thanks for reading, I look forward to helping this server reach the goals it deserves! OT: If you have any feedback, anything you'd like to add or anything you don't feel is a good idea, please let me know! :)